<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【中文授翻】（More Than）Okay by yuziworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421763">【中文授翻】（More Than）Okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuziworld/pseuds/yuziworld'>yuziworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Bathroom Sex, First Time, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuziworld/pseuds/yuziworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>来源点梗：“高中AU，格朗泰尔坐在安灼拉后桌，常常在课上拉扯他的头发。一次格朗泰尔扯得太过火，安灼拉起了反应。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【中文授翻】（More Than）Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/836585">(More Than) Okay</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren">Ren</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原作者：没错我本来都不打算把这篇发在这里，但我不小心没匿名所以就管他的呢。</p><p>Beta:Theitis<br/>非常感谢！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第一次拉扯非常轻柔，几乎微不可察。安灼拉眨了眨眼，他的视线仍然直直地落在前方的老师身上。即便在过去的几分钟里，他满脑子都是自己要投稿到校报的文章，没留下多少心思在讲课内容上。反正，谁会在意莱布尼兹*的理论呢？假若现在这个世界真的是所有世界中最好的一个*，那么安灼拉就不会坐在格朗泰尔前桌了。</p><p>就在这时，安灼拉又感受到了一次拉扯，这一次要更为强烈。趁着老师低头看教材的间隙，安灼拉转过身瞪着格朗泰尔，而他只是露出一个无辜的笑容，一只手托着腮，用另一只朝安灼拉挥手问好。</p><p>“别弄了。”安灼拉压着怒气低声嘘他。一些脑袋转向他们，但并不多。自从开学第一天格朗泰尔成为安灼拉的后桌起，这样的事已经持续一整年了，他们的同学现已习惯了两人无休止的口舌之争。公白飞——他坐在安灼拉的右边，给了他一个同情的微笑，耸耸肩膀。</p><p>安灼拉刚把目光转回老师身上，格朗泰尔又开始扯他的头发。安灼拉抿紧双唇，做了一次深呼吸，执意不再转身。与之相对的是，他抓起一支钢笔，开始在笔记本上乱画，假装自己正在做笔记，哪怕老师现在讲的都是书本上现成的东西。</p><p>他一开始就该这么做了，真的，无视格朗泰尔是能让他停止骚扰的唯一方法。但安灼拉发现要忽视那个男孩子并不简单。格朗泰尔在激怒他这件事上具有超凡脱俗的天赋。安灼拉感觉格朗泰尔的手指正抚过他脑后的头发，仿佛他清晰地了解安灼拉正在想什么，并且想要他知道自己还没玩腻这幼稚的游戏。</p><p>这次格朗泰尔扯起了安灼拉左耳上方的一缕金发，他的脑袋猛地往后一仰，不由自主地追随着格朗泰尔手上的动作。一抹红晕在安灼拉的脸上浮现出来，希望没有人听见自己的那声喘息，他想，然后把椅子往前拉得尽可能远，并且埋首桌案，远超过格朗泰尔所能触碰到的范围。</p><p>“别理他。”公白飞探过身来对他做口型，但安灼拉只是轻轻地摇了摇头，金色卷发扫过他视野的边缘。公白飞的头发很短，他不知道那是怎样一种感觉，就像是一阵阵恼人的小小的刺痛在头皮上舞蹈。</p><p>安灼拉决意忽视来自身后令人分心的事物，动笔记下几行莱布尼兹的无聊理论。接着，突然间，格朗泰尔的手指又一次伸到了他的头发里。不用回头都知道他肯定是半趴在课桌上以便自己能碰到安灼拉。他可能正在得意洋洋地嬉笑着，等待着对方对自己的戏弄做出点反应。他明白，安灼拉知道他在拿自己寻开心。也许他正希望安灼拉转过身去跟他大吵一架。然而，安灼拉只是咬下嘴唇，继续做笔记。</p><p>然后，格朗泰尔扯住了他的一绺头发，他扯得很用力，比之前的每一次都要用力得多，安灼拉感觉到一股热浪漫过全身。格朗泰尔缠绕着发绺的手指在他的头发里停留了好一会儿，然后才恋恋不舍地放开。安灼拉低下头盯着自己的笔迹，他写下的最后一个单词已经是一团糟，难以辨别。他握紧了手中的钢笔，就是在这一刻他突然意识到：</p><p>他硬了。虽说对他这个年纪的男孩子而言并不稀奇（古费拉克每次的尴尬勃起都会弄出一大滩液体），这种事在安灼拉身上却不常发生。事实上，他所有的朋友都认为安灼拉不怎么会产生性冲动，而且偶尔还会用这个来开他玩笑。结果现在，他就这么在哲学课堂上来势汹汹地勃起了。</p><p>安灼拉不想知道，若是古费或是其他人知道了这等事情，他们将会作何评价。他紧紧抓着课桌的边缘，指节由于抠得太过用力而泛白，企图将身体蜷缩起来。也许只要他不再想着这回事，这玩意儿很快就会消退的，安灼拉暗暗地想。就在这时，格朗泰尔又一次扯了他的头发。安灼拉几乎要为此尖叫出声了。感觉就像他身体的每一条神经都突然间长在了头发丝上，这在科学上当然是不合理的，但除此以外简直无法解释为什么格朗泰尔的每次触碰都会在他的头皮上激起小小的愉悦的颤栗，并沿着脊椎一路直下腹股沟。</p><p>安灼拉一跃而起，从椅背上抓过夹克并尴尬地把它挡在自己身前。他弄出的动静吸引了在场所有人的目光，连老师也一脸奇怪地瞪着他。</p><p>“我得去趟洗手间。”安灼拉的声音嘶哑得不像他自己。他甚至也没有等待回复，就径直从教室冲到走廊里。</p><p>“安灼拉！”老师喝令，某个人（也许是若李）问他：“你还好吗？”但安灼拉如鼓的心跳基本已经盖过了他们任何一个人的声音。他感觉每个盯着他的人都终将看穿这一事实——他就是个在课堂上无缘无故勃起的怪物。不过还好走廊空无一人。他冲进最近的洗手间，快速地检查了一遍四周以确保隔间都是空的，然后闪进了其中离门最远的一间。</p><p>他花了好大气力才锁上门，因为他的手指全都不听使唤，但他好歹还是做到了。他把夹克甩到盖着的马桶座上，然后整个人倚倒在隔间的墙上，背部紧贴着墙，大口喘息，有好一会儿，他的眼睛都紧闭着。</p><p>把掌根摁压在前面的裤子上无济于事，只能让安灼拉渴望更多的摩擦。他既搞不清楚现在是什么状况也不明白为什么这身体感觉起来像是不再属于他自己了，因为他还从未感受过如此突如其来的欲火中烧。就连那时巴阿雷的女朋友在派对上醉得一塌糊涂，然后向在场所有人展示私密部位时，他都没有产生过这种感觉，虽然这一事件在他们很多朋友的脑子里还记忆犹新。诚然，安灼拉已经发现自己可能更容易被男生吸引，但即便如此，也不是说他在其他男生身边时就会像这样难以自持。安灼拉认识的人里，古费拉克和热安是和他身体接触最多的两个人，他俩总会经常拍他的胳膊或是突然扑上来拥抱他，但安灼拉从未因此而勃起过。</p><p>不经意间，安灼拉的思绪又回到格朗泰尔身上。这太蠢了，他想。他并没有被格朗泰尔所吸引，但与此同时，他的手掌却隔着牛仔裤的布料环住了勃起的阴茎。他的髋部为那种触感而发软，不自觉地微微颤抖着，一声难以抑制的愉悦的呻吟从喉咙里滑出。</p><p>安灼拉的左手探向他自己的脑袋，摸索到了那缕格朗泰尔刚刚还在拉扯的头发。他摆弄着它，尝试把那触感召唤自己的脑海中。当握住它的是他自己而非格朗泰尔的手指，感觉起来终究是不一样的，但已经足够接近了。安灼拉用另一只空闲的手扯开牛仔裤的拉链，连带四角内裤一并扒拉到髋部以下。</p><p>他知道这是个糟糕的念头，但他无法阻止自己把手环绕在阴茎之上并开始快速撸动。已经要到了，他想，不用过多久他就能结束这一切然后像没事人一样返回教室，永远不会有人知道在他身上发生了什么。安灼拉的手指捻弄着一绺头发，轻轻地拉扯着它，想象着若是格朗泰尔知道了会怎么样。他的臀部向前耸动，手捏成拳，肩膀像是要在身后脆弱的门板上顶出洞来。</p><p>就在这时，他听到了脚步和开关门的声音。“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔的声音从隔间外传来。“你在吗？”</p><p>操，操，操，操。安灼拉浑身一僵，死死地盯着眼前脏兮兮的墙板，祈祷格朗泰尔因为得不到回应而立马离开，对他不会弯腰从隔间下方的空隙来检查占用情况仍怀抱一丝期望。当他意识到自己粗重的喘息声并用一只手拼命捂住嘴时，已经太迟了，格朗泰尔的脚步声越来越近，最后停在了他的隔间外面。</p><p>“安灼拉？”格朗泰尔试探着问。“嘿，你还好吗？”他停顿了一会儿。“行了，我知道你在里面，我都能从门下面看到你的红色匡威了。”</p><p>安灼拉一言不发，几乎是屏住呼吸。他的右手还环在勃起之上，它看起来并不打算消退下去，尤其是现在格朗泰尔距离他只剩一步之遥。如果说，得知格朗泰尔在此处造成的唯一不同，那就是若非锁上的门挡着，他就能触碰到安灼拉的头发，拉扯它，用力地拉扯它直至安灼拉尖叫出声……</p><p>安灼拉没忍住从喉咙里溜出的一声呜咽，接下来等待着他的就是一阵漫长的寂静。“你哭了？”格朗泰尔的声音很轻柔。“你是不是……？操，安灼拉，对不起，我不是故意要……”</p><p>“我没哭。”安灼拉终于说了话。他也不知道自己为什么不干脆承认这个谎言，那明明比承认真相要简单，要轻易，真相远比它令人羞耻得多。但安灼拉不会撒谎，那甚至不是因为他鄙夷谎言，而仅仅只是因为此时此刻他的大脑已经完全不由自主地当机了。他刚刚在自慰，同时还用另一只手捂着自己的嘴，即便格朗泰尔就在外面，噤若寒蝉也毫无意义。他只希望格朗泰尔能领会他的暗示并已自行离开。</p><p>但格朗泰尔并没有离开。“真的对不起，我就是个混蛋。”他的声音就像话语中所显示的那样充满歉意，但安灼拉完全不想要这个，他的脑子现在匀不出一点空间来思考这个。“安灼拉，我……我弄疼你了吗？”</p><p>是的，安灼拉只想厉声尖叫，是的，那很疼，同时还很爽。但他不能这么做。“没有。”他撒谎了，他几乎是在气喘吁吁地说，同时手仍然在阴茎上撸动着。“格朗泰尔，走……走开……”</p><p>“你没在哭，”从格朗泰尔的嘴里缓慢蹦出这几个字，仿佛他终于意识到了什么。现在安灼拉已经没法再为他的话所战栗了。“操，你是不是……安灼拉，你是在打手枪吗？<strong>我操！</strong>”</p><p>安灼拉咬紧牙关。“不要，再说，那个，词。”他在每次颤抖之间低吼着。他不再费心来保持安静，肌肤相切发出的摩擦声在空旷的洗手间里已经足够嘹亮了。</p><p>“操，”格朗泰尔悄悄地说，因为格朗泰尔就是总跟他对着干。然后他说，“我能进去吗？”</p><p>安灼拉的节奏慢了下来，他发出了一声模糊的咕哝，想着也许是他听错了，也许他脑子里的血液已经不足以令其正常运转了。</p><p>“只要你想让我进去。”格朗泰尔犹疑了一下，又补充道，他压低了嗓音，那听起来和他在任何其他人面前说话时都完全不同。“你大概不想让我出现在这里，我知道了。真的对不起，我发誓，那只是因为你一直坐在我的前面，而你的头发又那么软，弄得我心烦意乱，你想不到……”</p><p>安灼拉不知道发生了什么。上一秒他还瘫倒在门板上自渎，下一秒他就打开了门然后抓着格朗泰尔的毛衣把他拖到了隔间里。</p><p>格朗泰尔对此毫无抗拒，他紧紧靠在安灼拉身上。“我的天，”他的声音有一丝哽塞，眼睛瞪得巨大，仿佛不敢相信眼前所发生的一切，安灼拉的感受也相差无几。安灼拉不想去思考自己看起来到底是什么样子，在他的裤子还挂在大腿上，一只手还握着自己阴茎的时候。</p><p>所以他用一个吻来代替所有感受。他们吻得一片混乱，唇齿相接，安灼拉尝到了嘴唇上渗出的血腥味。早些时候，他咬紧自己的嘴唇时太过用力以至于磨破了表皮。格朗泰尔的双手还木木地垂在身侧，就像是不知自己有没有得到触碰的应允。但那之后，安灼拉分开了他的唇，格朗泰尔的舌头伸入他的口腔，在里面舔食着，安灼拉从喉咙深处释放出细弱的一声呜咽。</p><p>这要远远，远远胜于想象中那双手插在头发里的感觉，但若是那双手能真的伸进他的头发，那甚至还将更胜一筹。安灼拉不知该如何开口，所以他直接握住了格朗泰尔的手，一边吻着他，一边引导着他的手指探进自己的头发。</p><p>“求你，”他在格朗泰尔的唇上嘤咛低语。格朗泰尔没有回应，只是略微后倚来看着他，然后扯住了他的一缕头发。安灼拉浑身颤抖，向自己的手里猛然挺身，抵住了格朗泰尔的腿。他感到泪水源源不断地涌上眼角。</p><p>格朗泰尔的眼睛睁大了。他注视着安灼拉的一举一动，被吻得通红而肿胀的嘴唇微微张着。“像这样？”他几乎喘不上气来，而安灼拉只能点头。他也不知道这是为什么，只知道每一次触碰都会让他更为濒近高潮，他甚至不愿格朗泰尔停下。</p><p>“扯得再用力些，”他几乎已不再尝试扼制自己的呻吟，在声声低吟间恳求着格朗泰尔。“那不疼。”其实是，那还不够疼。当格朗泰尔放开他的时候，他几乎要为对方的松手而大吼大叫。</p><p>格朗泰尔很快地在他的唇上印下一个吻。“转过去。”他说，声音听起来也支离破碎，安灼拉对他言听计从，因为他愿倾其所有只为留住格朗泰尔的触碰。格朗泰尔把他顶在墙上，两腿与之交缠，然后把一只手覆上安灼拉的头发，拉着他的头往后仰。</p><p>他又在安灼拉暴露在外的锁骨上印下一个吻，另一只手环上安灼拉的阴茎。他的手指比安灼拉的粗糙，上面长了老茧。安灼拉拱起身子紧紧倚靠着他，感觉到格朗泰尔温暖的重量又回到身上。“像这样，”他口齿含混，喃喃而语，甚至不知道自己在说什么。“天，格朗泰尔……”</p><p>安灼拉的双臂撑在墙上，感受着格朗泰尔的手指或是嵌入他的头皮，或是用力拉扯他的头发。“安灼拉，”他听见格朗泰尔的呻吟从脖子后面传来，于是他转过头，以便于再一次把对方拉入一个混乱而笨拙的吻，他的眼睛半睁着，眼神涣散。“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔再次低吟出声，像是一个咒语。然后他又一次拉扯了他的头发，这一次的力度之大足够安灼拉眼冒金星，接着他射了出来，在面前的墙壁上流下长条的白色痕迹。</p><p>格朗泰尔用一只手臂环绕着安灼拉的肩膀，扶着他直至他射尽最后一滴精液。安灼拉像一具尸体一般瘫倒在他的怀里，感觉自己内外皆空。他不想转过身去，连格朗泰尔用一卷厕纸替他收拾局面时都丝毫未动。他仍然在大口喘息，眼中噙泪。安灼拉用手背将它们拭去。</p><p>“你还好吗？”格朗泰尔问，安灼拉虚弱地点点头。他拉上牛仔裤，终于转过身来面对格朗泰尔。</p><p>“我很好。”安灼拉告诉他。“这很好，相信我，这简直不能再好了。”“很好”听起来远不足以描述他一生中最棒的一次高潮，但安灼拉惯用的表达限制了他的发挥。他终于回过魂来，后知后觉地向格朗泰尔的牛仔裤探出手。“对不起，我……你应该……”</p><p>在安灼拉得以碰到他之前，那个男孩往后退了一步，肩膀撞到了身后的墙。“不必了。”他匆匆回应。安灼拉收回手，将其垂放于身侧，感到不解而受伤。格朗泰尔脸红了。“我比你出来得还早一点，”他没有直视安灼拉的眼睛，显然，他裤子的前面有一块颜色更深的污渍。“我知道这很可惜，但你当时在我前面扭动着身体而那感觉太好了，安灼拉，你根本想不到那种感觉会有多好……”</p><p>安灼拉可以指出他才是那个莫名其妙地因为被格朗泰尔扯了头发就起反应的人，所以对方没有权力作出这种判词，但还有一种更好的方式让他闭嘴。安灼拉欠身上前，给了他一个无声的吻，咽下他未说出口的长篇大论。</p><p>他们一次一个地溜出隔间，先是格朗泰尔，等他检查完四周空无一人后，安灼拉才接着从门里出来。安灼拉盯着洗手池上方有裂纹的镜子，检查两人现在的状况。格朗泰尔看起来一团糟，而安灼拉更甚，他的头发还汗津津的，混乱不堪，以奇怪的角度向外伸展。</p><p>打铃的时候，他们两人都跳了起来。安灼拉把时间忘了个精光，格朗泰尔低下头，痛苦地看着自己被毁掉的裤子，安灼拉把自己的夹克扔给他。“拿去盖住那块糟糕的地方。”他说。即便如此，仍然远远不足以掩盖他们两人的现状，他们即将要接受不少他们朋友抛来的奇异眼神，假如老师们没有注意到这一切。</p><p>安灼拉知道自己应该感到尴尬，或是难堪，而且他还有一百件事想告诉格朗泰尔但现在却不知道说些什么。然后格朗泰尔抬起了手，安灼拉屏住呼吸，但那个男孩只是把安灼拉一缕不安分的头发别到了他的耳后。而现在，至少是现在，这简直不能再好了。</p><p> </p><p>译注:</p><p>*莱布尼兹: Leibniz，17世纪德国哲学家、数学家。</p><p>*现在这个世界真的是所有世界中最好的一个：If this was the best of all possible worlds，源于莱布尼茨的乐观主义哲学理论“我们的宇宙，在某种意义上是上帝所创造的最好的一个”。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>欢迎捉虫！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>